Breeding pleasure from pain
by the-purple-black
Summary: A little one-shot looking into the relationship of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Written for a one-shot competition taking a lyric from a Halsey song (Castle) as inspiration. ONE-SHOT COMPLETE WARNING - MILD VIOLENCE.
**So this was a little one-shot written for a Halsey one-shot competition. I took the lyric 'Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.' from her song Castle and obviously in my mind I automatically had Bellatrix and Rudolphus in my mind. haha It's only a short one but I hope you like it. So please enjoy! As always, reviews are love. ;)**

* * *

 **Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.**

Bellatrix Lestrange nearly blasted the doors off of their hinges as she stormed into Lestrange Manor. If you didn't know the witch you would be forgiven for thinking that this meant the witch was in a foul mood, the truth however was far more sweet. The Death Eater threw her cloak off of her shoulders, a sinister giggle passing her lips as it hit the proud portrait of herself (the occupant of the frame currently smirking and shaking her own head in amusement).

She paused for a slight moment as she looked down at her blood stained fingers. A shiver trickled down her spine as she reminisced on how the stains had appeared on her fingers to start with.

With a lick of her lips Bellatrix stared towards the grand staircase in front of her. She fingered the intricately carved bannister, in particularly relishing at the dull ache of her finger as she pressed her fingertip to the fang of the marble snake baring its teeth at the the foot of the staircase. She groaned as she slowly dragged her finger away, slowly ascending the stairs to what she knew would bring her another bout of amusement for the night.

With an evil smirk she walked straight to her husbands study. She could already hear his male companions laughing, she knew who it would be in there, knew that she could always truly be herself in her own dwellings. That never meant that poor Rodolphus entirely agreed with that sentiment.

She was far more gracious as she entered the study. Her giggle was that of a child when she spotted the men gathered around on the comfortable chairs in the corner of the room.

"Shit." Lucius Malfoy rubbed his temple as he took in the deranged look of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rabastan merely burst into laughter, the 17 year old boy already seeming to be growing into his new sister-in-laws sense of humour. The Hogwarts seventh year was soon laughing uncontrollably with his class mate Barty.

The look on her husband's face was not that of amusement, more of anger mixed with the smallest of hints of embarrassment.

"Bellatrix, you cannot simply barge in here like that." Rodolphus clenched his fists, glaring at the witch.

"Oh Roddy, don't be such a bore, the boys at least seem entertained." She slunk onto the mans lap, craning her neck to nibble at his ear. His hand soon casually wrapped around her neck, pressing down just enough to restrict the witches windpipe without openly strangling her in front of his peers.

It was not uncommon for Bellatrix to return from any task The Dark Lord gave her with a sudden fury of sadistic lust, Rodolphus usually welcomed such behaviour, though there were still boundaries he believed a proper pure blood wife should not break. Though Bellatrix Lestrange Nèe Black was anything but a 'proper' pure blood wife.

He was only further infuriated as his fingers dug deeply into her hip bone as a form of warning and all that the witch would give as a form of reaction was a throaty giggle. Far from the submissive response he had once hoped for.

Lucius Malfoy stood up as he brushed down his robes "I'll leave you two to it. Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Boys." He nodded to each of them in turn as if Bellatrix hadn't only just barged in covered in blood with a rip down the side of her dress.

"Brother, I-" Rabastan Lestrange was soon cut off with a glare from his brother.

With a scoff of laughter the boy grabbed Barty Crouch Jr by the neck of his robes (the boy was currently gawping at the witch now sprawled across Rodolphus' lap) and with a dash of floo powder disappeared into the green flames of the fire place.

"Aww. Are we not going to play, Roddy?" she barely reacted as she was thrown from her husbands lap, a well placed hex sending her flying to the opposite side of the room.

She stood up, raising an eyebrow in an almost amused look as she watched the man quickly advance on her. She let out a hiss as her head was slammed into the wall, her arms pinned above her head.

"Is somebody a little frustrated tonight?" Bellatrix smirked as a strong hand slapped straight across her face.

"Keep that pretty little mouth shut." Rodolphus snarled as he grabbed his wife by the chin.

A wand soon jabbed into the witches gut and a violent shudder ripped through her as Rodolphus spat " _Crucio."_

She never broke eye contact with the man, steadying herself by gripping onto his shoulder. She made sure she left claw marks as she dragged her nails down his chest when her body slowly gave up her stability and she slipped down the wall, Rodolphus giving a cruel smirk as he watched his wife furiously attempt not to let the slightest hint of pain cross her face. You would think Bellatrix Lestrange gained some form of pleasure from such pain. You would think right.

The hours passed, fresh bruise connected to the old and her own blood mixed with the crusted stain of deep red from her own victim earlier in the night.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sprawled on her own bed broken and beaten. Though as her husband mumbled that he would heal her in the morning (he never let her leave the manor with such obvious abusive marks, that would not be proper, he simply left the damage there long enough to serve their painful purpose) Bella smirked as she closed her eyes. For if the most powerful dark witch of her time was going to be abused by her very own husband she was going to be able to say she instigated it, that she riled him up so much she drove him to it. That was her determined stance on the situation after she'd been unnecessarily harmed by the man one time too many. If Bellatrix Lestrange was going to experience such pain and hurt she was going to twist it into her sick and twisted form of self pleasure.


End file.
